Legacy: Aftermath
Beckoning Darkness is a Legacy Era Roleplay set in the year 131 ABY following Darth Krayt's take over of the galaxy. The site was the second roleplay to join the Darkness line and it is currently run by Synlah Falyn and Darth Skuldren. Introduction Before the Sith appeared on the galactic plane, Fel’s Imperial Empire, under control of the Moff Council, invoked the Treaty of Anaxes and declared war on the GA. However, at the end of the first year of war, the Empire was not fairing well due to the combined force of the GA and Jedi Order. At this point the One Sith appeared, offering their assistance to the Empire. Roan Fel was opposed to the Sith, but no emperor had ruled absolute since the Fel dynasty began. Overruled by the Moffs, Fel was forced to accept alliance with the One Sith, although he refused to allow his Imperial Knights to fight in the war. At this point the war became known as the Sith-Empire War. The Sith-Empire coalition steadily gained ground until they defeated the Galactic Alliance’s navy over Caamas, effectively ending the war. Only GA Admiral Gar Staazi refused to surrender. It would later be discovered that a few of Fel’s Moff’s were contacted by the Sith before the start of the war and that the Sith were the ones who provided the motivation for the war. At this point, the Sith revealed their true intentions and Darth Krayt (leader of the new Sith Order), put his plans into motion. He sent his Sith army to wipe out the final Jedi Academy on Ossus (from which very few Jedi escaped), but he acted too soon. Only about half the Jedi Order were actually on Ossus at the time, and the surviving Jedi went into hiding. Fel claimed the throne on Coruscant, but was soon confronted by Krayt and his minions confronted. Fel had been warned of Krayt’s plans and managed to escape into exile but Krayt took Fel’s throne and became the new leader of the Sith Empire. The galaxy at this point is defined by the power of the Sith Empire. Krayt’s armies and minions race across the galaxy, working to root out and destroy Imperial troops loyal to Fel as well as his Imperial Knights. The remnants of the Jedi Order are scattered, individual Jedi running from Sith hunter. The Galactic Alliance is not in better shape, effectively destroyed with only occasional, small fleets remaining in existence. The Yuuzhan Vong, used by the Sith to start the GA-Imperial War (The Vong were attempting a reconstruction project which the Sith sabotaged) are in hiding; Zonoma Sekot, the main home of the Vong, has fled to the Unknown Regions. The Sith are working to solidify their control of the galaxy, their grip squeezing every tighter. But not all is darkness. Small pockets of light do exist in the Jedi survivors and their loyal Antarian Rangers, troops of the Empire who are not blind in their obedience but honor the True Empire and Roan Fel, Admiral Gar Staazi and beings across the galaxy who will accept nothing less than freedom as their right. Even as the One Sith believe they hold the galaxy the lights are coalescing into one Force for good. This is the troubled time in which our role play exists. Welcome to Beckoning Darkness: A Legacy-Era RPG. Characters Jedi *Bondar *Danyel Warne *Garen Warne *Ara Warne *Cerrinea Warne *Dylan Farlander Sith *Darth Skuldren True Empire (Fel) *Prescott Tremaine *Nimrod *Cyruss Fen Other *Naxus Ordo *Synlah Falyn History :See Beckoning Darkness Topic Timeline : "Defiance" Defiance Story Arc is a sub-story arc that is taking currently taking place, spanning the entire site as well as every major faction in the era. Title Crawl :"Darkness once again covers the galaxy! The Order of the One Sith, under the leadership of their evil :Lord Darth Krayt, have taken control of the galaxy, dissolving the Galactic Alliance and wresting control :of the Empire from the Fel Dynasty. With an army of Sith at his command, Darth Krayt begins the process : :of solidifying control on his galaxy. : :The Jedi Order, their numbers decimated by Sith treachery at Ossus, struggles to find a new hope in these :dark times. With Kol Skywalker dead, and his son Cade vanished, the Jedi are left to fend for themselves :as the Sith hunt them down. But in their dark hour, the Jedi begin to hatch plans of their o : :Emperor Fel has been exiled from his own domain, forced on the run with only his Imperial Knights :as protectors. His army has been usurped by Krayt and he finds himself without the power he once wielded. :Determined to find a safe haven, his thoughts turn to regaining his thron : :For the One Sith, however, the galaxy is theirs but as their oppression is felt, resistance arises. :To combat this growing disorder, Darth Maladi and Darth Krayt hatch a plan to quell the uprising : :and secure their iron fist on the galaxy…" See Also Approaching Darkness Crescendo Behind the Scenes Beckoning Darkness was created on July 8th, 2008 and was originally administrated by MizzeeOH and Zinnos. The site opened to the public on August 12th and, in the late Fall / Early Winter of 2008, site administration was passed to Ariel and (a few days later) Iron Fist. Current administrators are Synlah Falyn and Darth Skuldren.